Ken's Cold
by man0fpower
Summary: Persona 3: Young Ken-kun is sick and Minato has to take care of him because everyone else is too busy. Will a friendship between the two grow into something more?


Disclaimer: Persona 3 doesn't belong to me. Neither does any of its characters. It belongs to its creators. Shame because if Persona 3 did belong to me, there would be more love for Ken.

There's not enough love for cute little Ken. That's why I wanted to write this story. After all, the game let you date Ken as a female MC but not male MC. Kinda disappointing. I wrote this story with a pervy part originally but I noticed it has quite a bit of just fluff and stuff too so I decided to upload that here. If you want to read the pervy stuff, you'll have to go elsewhere. I donno if I can give a link to it here or not so I won't until I find out. Anyways here it is.

…

"Achoo!"

Ken is stuck in bed after catching a huge cold in Tartarus. Luckily there's no school today but everyone except Minato is busy so naturally Minato is stuck taking care of the boy.

Ken turns over in bed. 'Ugh…why do I have to be sick? What if everyone wants to go to Tartarus tonight?' he wonders.

'Why is he even taking care of me?' he asks himself, referring to Minato, 'Surely he has something better to do than look after me all day.'

Meanwhile, Minato has just finished making soup for Ken. He pours it out in a bowl and takes it to Ken's room. He knocks the door to Ken's room and waits a minute until he hears Ken tell him to enter.

"Here's your soup," Minato places the soup on a tray near Ken's bed. Ken sits up.

"Thanks." He takes a spoonful of soup and touches it to his lips before quickly taking it away.

"Hot!"

Minato laughs to himself. "Of course it is. I just made it."

Ken chuckles in embarrassment, blows on the spoonful of soup to cool it, and eats. His eyes light up. "When did you learn to make good soup?"

Minato blushes in embarrassment and looks away. "Actually I'm in the cooking club at school."

"There's a cooking club?"

"Well…It's not official yet. It's just me and Fuuka so far."

"Oh," Ken replies as he continues eating. After eating some more, he pauses.

"I'm sorry. There must be millions of things you'd rather do than take care of a kid like me."

"Why say that?" Minato replies.

"Why would a high schooler want to hang out with a kid like me?"

"Why not?"

"But I'm so much younger than you. And I screwed up so much ever since I joined SEES! I joined you just because I wanted to kill Shinjiro-senpai! And now he's dead because I was so blinded by anger! Why are you so nice to me?" Ken asks with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry."

Ken dries his tears. "You're right. That's not what a grown-up would do."

"That's not what I mean."

Ken looks up. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we all forgave you for what happened. Don't worry about it."

"You're right. Being a grown-up is about not living in the past, right? That's what Shinjiro-senpai and Sanada-san have been trying to tell me."

"You really want to grow up fast, huh?"

"Of course. I want to grow up and get strong to protect the people I care about. If only I was strong…I could have saved Mom."

Minato puts his hand on Ken's shoulder. "Don't grow up too fast. You're fine just the way you are."

Ken looks down and blushes. "Wh-why do you say that? Being a kid sucks. I hate it!"

"Because it's true; you're fine just the way you are."

"Th-thanks I guess." Deciding the change the subject, Ken says, "You can leave now if you want. I feel better and I'm sure you have other things to do anyways."

Minato stands up. "Are you sure? Because I can stay if you want me to."

"Yea I'm sure."

As Minato turns to leave, Ken finds himself saying "Wait!".

"What's wrong Ken?"

"Um…maybe you could stay a little longer?"

"Sure," Minato says as he sits back down on Ken's bed.

"Tell me about high school," Ken requests.

"Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Is it really harder? I heard high school is really hard."

Minato laughs. "Who told you that? Junpei?"

"Yea."

"If you don't pay attention in class and don't study, high school is hard."

"Oh. Okay."

After a moment of silence while Ken finishes eating, he decides to break the silence with a question.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

This takes Minato by surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Every high schooler has someone like that."

Minato thinks for a minute only to realize he doesn't care about having a girlfriend.

"What makes you think I want a girlfriend?"

"I thought every high school guy wants a girlfriend. Unless you don't um…" he turns away and blushes, "…like girls."

This takes Minato by surprise again. Ken indeed is more mature than other kids his age. Other kids his age would likely joke about that kind of thing without even understanding it. Either way, Minato hasn't really thought about it before.

"I-I don't know. I never really thought about it before."

Minato notices that Ken suddenly turned quiet and the boy isn't even looking at him. He leans over to look at Ken's face. The boy is crying.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?"

"For suggesting that you were…you know."

"Don't worry about it."

After a moment of thinking, Ken decides to be bold and ask Minato something.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Um…."Ken turns a deeper shade of red. "I don't like girls."

Minato took a moment to let this sink in. "You mean you're-?"

"Yea…I'm gay. I like boys."

"I see…and why are you telling me this?"

Ken doesn't say anything; he just continues blushing. Soon though, Minato widens his eyes in surprise as he realizes the truth; Ken has fallen in love with him.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry; maybe you should go."

Minato puts his hand on Ken's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. Talk to me Ken."

Ken reluctantly nods. "Al-Alright. It's just; I never met anyone who was so nice to me. You stayed here with me all day, even though you didn't have to. You told me I'm fine the way I am, even though I'm just a kid. But I'm so much younger than you…and a boy. I shouldn't have even thought that you might…"

Minato interrupts Ken by kissing him on the lips. Ken's eyes widen in surprise but he eventually relaxes when he realizes this is his first kiss. This is also Minato's first kiss so he doesn't really know what he's doing so he just does what feels natural.

After kissing for about a minute they break off and look at each other, both of them blushing.

"B-but…"

"I like you too Ken. You being younger than me doesn't bother me at all. I didn't know what to think of you when I first met you and when Shinjiro-senpai died, I was even more confused. But spending the day with you made me realize that you really are a sweet kid," Minato tells him in a short speech, which is actually uncharacteristic for him to talk so much.

"But…I hate the fact I'm a kid."

"I think you're fine just the way you are," Minato repeats.

"But I'm so much younger than you…what would the others say?"

"We can keep it a secret."

"But wouldn't you rather have someone your own age?"

"I don't care about age; I like you, no one else."

Ken turns even redder.

Minato leans in and kisses Ken again. This time it doesn't last as long; Minato and Ken just stare at each other.

"You're so cute Ken-chan," Minato starts.

"C-Chan?" Ken asks, with his face as red as a tomato. The honorific "chan", after all is sometimes used when talking to a lover or a close friend. Otherwise people usually refer to him with the honorific "kun", which is mainly for younger males.

"Yes. We're lovers now, aren't we?"

Hearing this made Ken so happy. "Yes!" he says as pulls Minato so he's lying in bed next to him

"I never thought I would be happy again but I am so happy now! I love you Minato-senpai!"

"I love you too Ken-chan."

And until the time they heard the others come back Minato and Ken lay in bed, cuddling. Ken finally found happiness, something that was missing in his life ever since his mom died.


End file.
